Missing Keeper
by alphacadet0520
Summary: A young Keeper was lost, presumed dead, when her parents took her to see the rest of her crew when she was four years old. Now in her teens and facing an uncertain future, the Keeper decides to finish what was started a decade ago.
1. Prologue

**Missing Keeper**

**By:** alphacadet0520

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything and never will.

**Summary:** A young Keeper was lost, presumed dead, when her parents took her to see the rest of her crew when she was four. Now in her teens and facing an uncertain future, the Keeper decides to finish what was started a decade ago.

**A.N.:** Please bear with me. I'm working with a very bad migraine at the moment…but I've actually got this story pretty much formulated in my head. Also, I do own what isn't familiar with you lot and will put notes (if needed) at the end of the chapters for other things aside from it.

**December 07:** I'm having to replace this chapter to make the writing of this fic easier on me. Trust me, it will flow better. There are only a couple of lines removed but still...

**January 08:** Just revising this chapter again to combat a problem I'm having writing chapter 2. I will have a new chapter up soon!

**May 08:** More revisions to help with the continuity of this fic. Trust me, it should (hopefully!) be of some help when writing this. I have changed Arethrenias name because the name is proving to be a little difficult when typing and reading it. I've chose Aida instead. I just think it sounds better.

* * *

**Prologue **

The sea was angry and a young girl clutched at her mothers skirt.

"Mamma! What's happening?" she whimpered.

Her mother swept the little girl up into her arms and looked at her partner.

Her partner looked back, frowned then gave her a little soft push forward.

"But…Leon-!"

"Go, Juliet! Get her to Dragon City and get her to her "family" there!"

"Leon! If they ever found out-!"

"Juliet," Leon whispered, "getting her to the Keepers and getting her to met Stewardd is far more important than me! She will be lead by Stewardd and she needs to know she can trust him!"

Juliet swallowed then carefully stepped into the lifeboat with her little bundle.

Leon lowered it and it crashed into the thrashing waves below.

Juliet sobbed and held her little girl close. She may have to loose her lover tonight, but she wasn't about to loose the future of the Keepers Crew too.

Hours passed and the sea calmed down.

Juliet rocked her daughter quietly, singing hymns of the old Dragon Priest Order.

The little boat rocked dangerously, then again. It stopped, and then it rocked again…ands again…and again and again and again until the boat capsized and Juliet let go of her daughter.

Juliet started panicking.

Her daughter, however, kept her nerve and started swimming to the surface. She broke the sea barrier and looked around, treading water.

"Mamma?" she cried. "Mamma! Mamma! MAMMA!"

She felt her face stinging and knew the warm salt water and the cold salt water were becoming one.

She started singing one of the songs her mother had taught her.

"_I'm a drop, in the ocean,_

_Drop of emotion,_

_I'm apart, of the ever-changing tide!_

_I can rise up as rain,_

_I can fall down like thunder,_

_I'm just a drop, in the ocean!_

_Drop into the ocean!_

_Drop into the ocean!"_ _1_

* * *

_Many Years Later…_

A hand fell upon her hair and a girl cracked open one of her blurry eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Capers. Whilst you have been sleeping, you have missed the end of school bell."

Aida Capers sat up and realised that everyone had left the room.

"Oh! Sorry Miss!"

Yawning and stretching, Aida smiled at her RE teacher. _2_

"Gonna have to learn to go to bed earlier."

Her teacher smiled and said, "You can be quite odd at times, but…I'm sure there is a true reason for it."

She gathered up her equipment and stuff and dumped them in her bag before pulling on her coat.

She hurried off out of the room, crying, "Bye Miss!"

Her teacher smiled and watched Aida hurry down the corridor.

"Goodbyeyoung Keeper. But be mindful of your back. Danger lurks in every direction for you_._ Be careful."

* * *

So good? Bad? Let me know by review.

1 I do not own this song. It's a song from my Junior school and I can only remember that part of it. It just seemed fitting.

2 R.E. Religious Education and trust me, you'd be able to sleep in this lesson too. It's boring half the time!

If I have done anything to upset or offend anyone, please let me know and I'll see what I can do about it.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A.N.:** Look! The next chapter! I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to put this up but it has taken me ages to suss this bit out as you can tell by the fact that I have revised the first chapter twice. By doing so, this means that the storyline is even better than what I had originally anticipated it to be way back when I very first started writing this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and patience. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't anything except for Aida and Emyra and anything else that is not in the actual series!

* * *

**Chpt1: A New Beginning**

Aida sat a top of the stairs, working on a weird piece of technology.

She liked sitting a top of the stairs. She didn't know why but she liked her little "perch" as she called it and was often found sitting there, whether it be doing her homework or just contemplating life. She was also found sitting there at weird times of day. Like now.

It was the middle of the night and not only was she messing about with her little gadget but she was also thinking…about some weird dreams she'd been having which had one phrase running through it all the time: "_New things! Make new things!"_ It was this dream that was stopping her from sleeping and the reason she was sat a top of the stairs in the middle of the night.

Aida paused in what she was doing as she smelt something funny…something burning.

She looked down the stairs and saw a weird glow emanating from below. Carefully she went down the stairs and peered into the room. She stumbled back with a squeak. Shaking terrified, she thought, w_hat?! What?! F-fire?! Oh no!_

Aida scrabbled upstairs terrified and as she neared her adoptive parents room, she stopped.

The smell of burning and the same odd glow was coming from their room. The fire was in their room. No doubt the carbon monoxide had already killed them.

Knowing they were already dead, Aida rushed to her room and started to stuff various bits and pieces into a bag.

She ran round her room and paused yet again when she smelt and felt the heat of the fire getting closer and closer to her room. She looked round and saw that it had already reached her room.

Her breathing quickened as panic started rising in her chest.

_Oh no! I'm trapped! What do I do?! What do I-?!_ She stopped as she saw that her window in her room was partially open and knew that was her only means of escape. Fastening her bag, she slung it onto her back and pulled on a pair of trainers. She then got onto the windowsill and opened the window as far as it would go. She could hear the fire engines siren as she sat there scared stiff at what she was even contemplating.

_Well, it's either sit here and wait to be burnt to death or jump and be a splatter on the ground. So what's it going to be?_ She thought, suddenly feeling daft just sitting there with the wind blow on her face and the heat of the fire getting nearer. Aida sat there thinking about it for another couple of minutes but her decision was made when she felt the heart right on her back.

_Err…splatter on the ground!_ She finally decided.

Aida jumped and screeched as the ground got closer. She waited for her inevitable death but it never came.

Instead, everything went black.

* * *

"_Make new things! Yes! Yes! Make new things!"_

Aida groaned and put her hand to her head as the dream faded and her memory reminded her of what had happened. The fire. Falling. Darkness. Well, clearly she wasn't dead if she was awake. Well…hopefully!

She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, her eyesight slightly blurry from tiredness.

Realising she wasn't hurt somehow, she sat up carefully. "What happened?" She murmured rubbing her head.

"You are awake! Finally! I was worried!"

Aida freaked out and jumped up terrified. "Err…now I am dead, surely!"

Her eyes fell on her RE teacher.

"Err, Miss. What am I doing here? Where is here?"

Aida looked round at the bright room she was in and saw that it was equipped with a bed, which she currently occupied; a couple of chairs beside the bed and, through the door, Aida could see what appeared to be some sort of work area which had bits of draconium gear and other bits of paper too.

"Get laid back down and then I will explain. You need to rest Aida." Mrs Carrion started pushing her back onto the bed but Aida fought against her, confused.

"But Miss-!"

"Emyra, please."

"Err…Emyra…" Aida said, uncertain, "I don't understand! One minute I'm jumping out of the window and waiting to go splat on the ground, the next I'm here! I don't want to lay down! I want answers!" She cried still fighting her teacher.

Erma sighed and allowed the young girl to sit up, looking at her confused and frustrated.

"Aida, you need to calm down. This will take some explaining."

Aida looked away from Emyra and sighed. "Emyra, I just want answers…to who I am and how I survived that fall." Aida looked back up at her teacher, sadly.

Taking pity on the young girl, Emyra sighed. Out loud, she thought, "it seems you lost more of your memory than we originally thought when they rescued you from the sea all those years ago."

Aida looked at Emyra carefully. "Lost…my memory?" she said slowly. Aida's conscious told her that Emyra was integral to her past and future.

"Yes but how-where do I begin?" Emyra fell silent, thought for a few more minutes then finally started telling Aida what she had forgotten.

"The both of your parents were Keeper crewmen who lived in Dragon City for most of their lives. They fell in love and became practically inseparable. It was rare you saw one without the other and, in time, your mother fell pregnant with you. As perfect as everything seems young Keeper, it wasn't, far from it." Emyra fell silent again.

Aida waited for Emyra to carry on, curiously.

"Back then I didn't understand why He was after you and your family but after tonight, I think I understand."

Aida looked confused but stayed silent.

"Your parents were forced to leave Dragon City to protect the crew after several attacks were made on both your parents. They left for here and came to me looking for shelter one night. They looked terrible. They were thin and looked starved. They had spent many months on the road when they came to my door all those years ago. I hate saying it but it was a pitiful sight Aida…especially as your Mother was in the very final stages pregnancy. A few days after they arrived, you were born and they named me as a godparent to you." Emyra looked at Aida calmly who suddenly felt very self-conscious at the thought of her teacher being at her birth and seeing her…well…less than decent.

"I helped them get themselves straightened out whilst they were here with me. For four years, they lived in this town, each day I saw you growing up into an excitable and happy little girl. We all thought the danger had passed and it was safe for you and your parents to return to Dragon City. The day you left was such a sad day. I thought I would never see any of you again." She laughed. "You were crying your little eyes out because you didn't want me to be left behind. You wanted me to come with you!

"The next I heard about your family was when they sent for me to come and take you away from the orphanage they had put you in. I was ever so sad when I realised how much you had forgotten. I guessed you must have hit your head at some point or the shock of suddenly losing both of your parents had affected your memory. You couldn't remember me, your parents, heritage…nothing. I assumed that if you saw a few places from your past you might begin to remember something so I brought you here, to your parents' home, all little hang-outs, everywhere I could think of but your memory just wouldn't return. So I made the arrangements for you to be taken into care and I was very happy when I heard you were living near to my home so I could keep an eye on you and even more happy to hear that you were coming to the high school I teach at as you know.

"All these years I have kept an eye on you to see if your memory would return at all but it never did. However, it seems that some traits of the Keepers is genetic or even naturally ingrained to you because if you weren't playing with your friends, you tinkering with one invention or another." Emyra looked at Aida like a proud parent. Tears shone in her eyes.

Aida looked at Emyra. Suddenly everything in her life began to make more sense than it had in a long time. It was like hearing Emyra tell her all this had allowed Aida to have the key to unlock all the memories that had been sealed in their airtight chamber for so long. Aida smiled at Emyra then said, "I…I…I can remember now." Tears fell down from her eyes as the memories flooded back but the smile fell after a couple of minutes. Aida did not want to push Emyra at the moment but she still had questions to ask and she wanted the answers. "Emyra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aida. I can see you still have questions and I will _try_ and answer them."

Aida sighed. "How did I survive that fall?"

Emyra smiled. "Your draconium of course! It seems it has finally reactivated after lying dormant for over ten years now. It was odd in that it created an air cushion to protect you as you fell."

Aida nodded and fell silent, thinking. After a couple of minutes, Aida asked, "you said that someone was after my parents? You said, "He." Who is this He?"

Emyra sighed again. "How much of your draconium history can you remember?"

"I can remember what parents told me. About the Dragon-Human War, about the Dragon Booster and that the Keepers helped the Dragon Booster. What has that got anything to do with it?"

Emyra then explained about the war in a little more detail, about current events in Dragon City (she had been keeping up with it just in case Aida's memory returned) and about the prophecy regarding a second Dragon-Human War. Then she finally answered Aida's question properly.

"You're parents and the Capers family line is directly descended from your ancestors 3000 years ago. You are one of the oldest family lines in the whole Draconium world. This means that your draconium is very powerful and activates very early, enabling you to use your draconium to do certain techniques, like Mug Pulls and Pushes. This He wants your power for himself and tried to get your parents to join him and to leave the Keepers crew. They wouldn't so He attacked them and it slowly forced them to leave as I have already told you." Emyra stopped speaking.

Aida looked at her expectantly. "And?"

"And what?" asked Emyra confused.

"Who's after my family line? Who's this He?"

Emyra shook her head. "Your parents never said. I'm afraid you will have to find that out yourself."

* * *

**A.N.:** Cliff hanger! I hope! Please read and review and tell me if you think it is any good! Again, sorry for the wait!


End file.
